The cardiac pillow, also known as the “heart pillow” or “cough pillow,” is a therapeutic tool utilized by doctors, nurses and patients after heart surgery or other types of thoracic surgery. The cardiac pillow is a small conventional pillow often, but not always, configured in the shape of a “valentine” style heart and given to patients shortly after their heart surgery or thoracic surgery. Typically, the patent is told to temporarily press or clutch the cardiac pillow against the chest area (i.e., using the patient's own arms and hands) when sitting up, coughing, standing up or engaging in other activities that may cause discomfort to the surgery area. Used in this manner, the cardiac pillow splints the fracture in the sternum when the patient moves or breathes to lessen the patient's pain or discomfort.
There are drawbacks to the use of cardiac pillows for some patients. The cardiac pillow may become misplaced on the bed or even fall off the bed, preventing the patient from reaching it in time when needed. Some patients may not have sufficient arm or hand strength to press the pillow against the chest effectively. Further, when patients become mobile, e.g., using a walker, they do not have free hands to carry and/or use the cardiac pillow, because they must use both hands to grip the walker for safety. A need therefore exists, for a therapeutic device that can provide temporary chest compression to post-surgical thoracic patients while addressing some of the drawbacks encountered with the cardiac pillow.
Patients recovering from abdominal surgery may face medical issues similar, though not identical, to post-thoracic/cardiothoracic patents. Besides pain or discomfort caused by when sitting up, coughing, standing up, etc., abdominal patients may face the further risk of rupturing their sutures or incisions. This is especially true for obese patients. In such cases, temporary cardiac pillow type therapies may not be effective for reasons outlined above. In some cases, a conventional belt may be used to provide extra support to the abdomen; however, such belts may be uncomfortable for extended wear. A need therefore exists, for a therapeutic device that can provide temporary abdominal compression to post-surgical abdominal patients while addressing some of the drawbacks encountered with the cardiac pillow and conventional belts.
Other chest compression devices are known for the stabilization of rib fractures and pelvic compression devices are known for the emergency stabilization of pelvic fractures. Such devices often have a belt configuration with a length adjustment mechanism. However, operation of the length adjustment mechanisms of conventional devices may be complicated and/or inconvenient, making it difficult for a technician to fit the belt to the patient, and difficult to apply or release compression after the belt is fitted. A need therefore exists, for chest compression devices and pelvic compression devices that are easier to fit and operate.